


Practical Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coming Out, Duct Tape, Gags, Handcuffs, I AM EMBARRASSED JUST WRITING THESE TAGS, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Blow Job, frat party, i am embarrassed to admit i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is dragged to a frat party. Some poor guy is the subject of a practical joke. That poor guy is Eren. </p><p>A blowjob ensues. </p><p>--</p><p>“Mmf mmph?” Eren asked incredulously, seemingly having forgotten that his mouth was taped shut.</p><p>“Yes, dickless, I’m gay. " Levi snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Jokes

College. A time for meeting new people, drinking, learning, and, apparently...cruel practical jokes.

Deep down inside himself, Levi had to admit that it was a  _ little  _ funny.

Hanji had dragged him to a frat party. He’d lost them soon enough in the packed house, so he’d found a relatively quiet spot to drink his beer and try and ignore the shitty music playing.

Then, the guy had come in. He looked like a junior, but he’d gotten himself into one hell of a situation, so Levi supposed that he might be a freshman. The guy was tall, lean but muscular, with shaggy brown hair and beautiful green-blue eyes. He must have pissed somebody off, because his hands were handcuffed tight behind his back. He had a large amount of duct tape slapped over his mouth, with the word “BRO” written across it with sloppy Sharpie. A key, most likely to the handcuffs, was on a cord around his neck.

“ _ Hmmf mmph!”  _ he begged a group of guys in the corner, most likely not his first attempt at getting free. His eyes flicked down to his chest. He then tried to bring his hands around his side, wiggling his fingers and tugging on his wrists, as if it wasn’t obvious what he wanted.

“Ha!  _ Bro!”  _ One of the guys said, slapping the trapped boy on the shoulder.

“Brooooooo,” the second agreed, sounding just as drunk as his friend. The trapped boy huffed in frustration, and then let out a muffled yelp when one of the guys poked him in the ribs, laughing.

He backed away from the two guys, letting out muffled curses and struggling for a second longer until he caught sight of Levi. He walked over. “ _ Hmmf mmmph!”  _ He begged, eyes pleading, and repeated his routine of showing him the handcuffs and gesturing to the key with his head.

“You really must have pissed somebody off.” Levi said calmly, sipping his beer. “Who was it? Reiner?”

The guy nodded miserably, and shook his bound wrists together, chain clinking, and fixed Levi with a pointed look.

“I’m surprised Reiner even had handcuffs.” Levi said flatly, looking up at the guy. Said guy glared at him, shaking his hands more pointedly.

“Hey, hey! Levi!” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Reiner waltzed in, his boyfriend Bertolt following. “I see you two have met!” he said cheerily, wrapping an arm around the guy before he could escape. The guy growled a little, glaring up at Reiner, twisting his wrists.

“What did he do?” Levi asked, tone bored. He honestly didn’t care what the little brat did, but he found it amusing that the kid had gotten himself into such deep shit. Reiner was very easy going; it took a lot to piss him off.

“Eren here won’t admit that he’s gay.” Reiner said grandly, grinning down at the guy.

“Mmphh mm mmmf!” Eren protested, shaking his head and blushing furiously.

“Yes you are. Your acting skills are pathetic. ‘Hey,  _ bro!  _ Your pecs are godly, dude! No homo, but can I suck your dick?’” Reiner mimicked.

“Mmph!” Eren shook his head, but he was blushing hotter.

“So I thought I’d help him out a little and set him ‘straight’.” Reiner made air quotations, grinning wider. “And, as I suspected, you’ve only approached guys to help you.” He pointed out, and Eren started, flushing hotter yet. He mumbled some sort of protest, clearly closeted and yet clearly trying to deny it, until Levi cut him off.

“Fascinating. Where’s Hanji?” Levi asked flatly.

“They’re here somewhere with Nanaba.” Bertolt said with a shrug. “You want another beer, Levi?”

“No. I’m leaving.” Levi said, getting up. “Hanji’s got a friend with them now, so I can go home.”

“Not a party person, are you?” Reiner laughed. “Well, nice to see you, Levi.” He waved before he and Bertolt left.

“What are you looking at?” Levi snapped as Eren stared at him, wordlessly pleading with the best goddamn puppy dog eyes Levi had ever seen. Levi shucked on his jacket and made for the door.

“ _ Mmmff!”  _ Eren followed right behind him, insistent.

“Piss off.” Levi muttered. Eren followed closer yet, and actually stepped on the back of his heel, nudging his back with his head. Levi felt a surprisingly strong pang of rage. Without thinking he grabbed the kid by the scruff and hauled him into the nearest room, a small bathroom, and kicked the door shut.

“Mmm!” Eren protested, squirming, as he was slammed against the wall.

“Listen up, brat. You may think it’s embarrassing to be gay, or that you’re just going through a phase, but it’s pricks like you that make it really fucking hard for out people like me to not be a fucking joke.” Levi hissed, tightening his grip on Eren’s collar. He had to stand almost on his tiptoes to do it, which just added to his fury.

“Mmf  _ mmph?”  _ Eren asked incredulously, seemingly having forgotten that his mouth was taped shut.

“Yes, dickless, I’m gay. Underneath this ‘straight boy’ exterior is a feather boa and glitter.” Levi mocked. “Is that what you think? That all gay men are little feminine faeries that like shopping and Starbucks?”

Eren shook his head empathetically, breathing hard, eyes wide.

“Yeah, you did. Fuck, what are you, some Christian raised fuckass?” Levi asked, tightening his grip. “I should find that roll of duct tape and leave you in here for the rest of the night, asswipe.”

Eren let out a noise, eyes widening, and then flushed hot. Seconds later, Levi felt something prod his hip.

For a brief moment, he wondered if his beer had been drugged, because there was  _ no way  _ the closeted gay guy had just popped a boner on him.

When it nudged him again and Eren let out an embarrassed noise, thumping his head against the wall, Levi had to admit that yes, the closeted gay guy had in fact gotten a boner at the thought of Levi going after him with a roll of duct tape.

Levi had three options. He could punch the kid in the dick and leave, he could simply give him the key and leave, or…

Levi’s brain caught up, and he let go of the kid’s collar, taking a step back. Eren was now tomato red, not looking at him. “Is this your first for a guy?” Levi asked, voice not unfriendly, but not friendly either. If this kid was in the closet, it was likely that he had either tried to deny everything or he had made excuses for any attraction in the past. But now...

Eren nodded after a moment of hesitation. His eyes flicked to Levi’s, green and blue and wide. “I’m not some fucking ‘How to be Gay 101’ guru,” Levi muttered, crossing his arms, “But if you’re hard for a guy then you’re either gay or bisexual, dumbass.”

Eren managed to roll his eyes, looking a little less embarrassed now. “Mmph,” He insisted, ducking his chin to point out the key on his chest.

“I thought you were more interested in me and a roll of duct tape?” Levi snarked before he could stop it. Eren groaned and flushed hot again, actually stamping his foot in frustration and humiliation.

Eren was beautiful. Levi couldn’t deny it. His body was toned and lean, even with clothes on, and his eyes were expressive and  _ gorgeous.  _ Even though Levi had no idea who this kid was or what he was really like, he made a decision.

“Hey. Brat.” Levi stepped back into his space, forcing a leg between Eren’s and grabbing his collar again. Eren froze beneath him, quivering a little. “You’ve never been with a man.” He said, not a question, and Eren visibly gulped, nodding. “Would you like to?” Levi asked recklessly.

Eren moaned, nodding, practically melting onto the wall. When he sank down, Levi’s thigh pressing against him more, he rutted a little without thinking, gasping at the feeling against his dick.

“Hey. Eyes on me. If you want this, nod and rap on the wall three times.” Levi yanked his collar to regain his attention.

It was embarrassing, to be handcuffed with his mouth taped shut, but Eren didn’t care. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life for a raven haired stranger. He nodded furiously and knocked as instructed.

“Good. If you want to stop, knock twice. Show me.” Levi commanded. Eren knocked twice, and the usually flat look in Levi’s eyes darkened a little with lust. He was yanking Eren down then, thrusting his thigh up and kissing hard on his neck, nipping and sucking. A hand fisted in Eren’s hair, tugging just enough to feel good.

Eren moaned, rutting against Levi’s thigh, arms straining briefly until his sore wrists ached. He wanted to touch Levi, grab his waist and his hair and his--

Levi bit down at his pulse point, making him groan and buck, hips moving as Levi soothed the spot with his tongue. Hands pulled his shirt open, and Levi moved to his collarbones, licking and nibbling. The feeling set his skin ablaze.

“Hey.” Levi yanked on the cord that had the key, lowering his thigh to get Eren’s attention. “Are you clean? No STDs?”

Eren nodded his head, eyes wide. He practically squealed when Levi tweaked one of his nipples- he hadn’t been expecting it, but god did it feel  _ good.  _ He hadn’t expected Reiner and Bertolt to handcuff him and use what felt like a whole roll of duct tape on his face either. He also hadn’t expected to find it incredibly  _ hot.  _ The manhandling, the helplessness, the way Levi took charge...

“Alright, brat. Mind your manners,” Levi said, undoing Eren’s pants and sliding them down. He paused before he reached for Eren’s underwear. “Two knocks if you want to stop.” He reminded the kid, but Eren shook his head empathetically and bucked his hips a little.

Was it mean to make a newly queer guy’s first act of gay sex be a blow job from a stranger in a bathroom while tied up and slightly humiliated? Probably. Did Levi care about all of that cuddly shit?  _ Nope. _

He snatched a towel and bunched it up on the ground with his foot, yanking Eren’s shirt out of the way. He dug his thumbs into his hips and Eren moaned, head falling back. Levi sunk to his knees on the improvised towel cushion and breathed against the tent in Eren’s underwear. The kid groaned, trembling, hips canting up under Levi’s hands. Levi mouthed along the length of it, getting a feel for how big his dick was, and Eren cried out, head thudding back against the wall.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Levi said in shaky appreciation as he finally pulled down Eren’s underwear. A cock of excellent size, shape, and grooming jutted out for inspection, hard as a rock and glistening at the tip with precum. It reminded him of how hard his own dick was, pressing insistently against his zipper.

“Mmph!” Eren protested as Levi let go of him to unzip his pants.

“Patience, you shitty asshole.” Levi said gruffly, working his dick out and pumping it a few times, biting his lip at the sight in front of him. Eren was flushed all the way up his neck, adorned with love bites. His eyes were wide with lust and surprise as he watched Levi fucking his own fist. Eren moaned, canting his hips when Levi swiped a thumb over the head of his own dick, groaning a little.

“I  _ said _ , patience.” Levi growled, slapping Eren’s thigh. It wouldn’t be enough to hurt him, just to make him jump. Eren did, arms straining behind his back as he let out a low, desperate sound. Satisfied for the moment with his own dick, Levi grabbed the base of Eren’s, squeezing a bit to make the kid twitch and groan.

“You’re clean.” Levi muttered appreciatively, cupping Eren’s balls and watching his eyes flutter shut. He licked a long stripe up Eren’s dick, making him cry out at a dangerous volume and jerk his hips. “Shit, you’re loud. Thank god for duct tape,” Levi added, licking another stripe and swirling his tongue around Eren’s head. The kid panted, bucking his hips against Levi’s mouth.

“Mind your manners,” Levi snapped without real feeling, swatting his thigh again. He braced his hands on Eren’s hips, gripped in with his fingers, and then relaxed his throat, taking Eren all the way in. He was halfway impressed with the kid’s stamina as he moaned loudly, canting his hips, trying to go deeper. Levi hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, bobbing his head until Eren was a quivering, moaning mess.

“Mmmph! Mmf mmmph!” Eren was mumbling something, hips shaking. Levi looked up, waiting for two knocks, but he met two lustful eyes, a sweaty face, and the rolling, stuttering chest of Eren instead.

“Your mouth is taped shut, dumbass.” Levi said, coming off him, licking his lips. “Knock twice to--,”

“Mmmm,” Eren groaned, shaking his head against the wall, swallowing heavily. He whimpered when Levi pressed his tongue into the slit of his penis, trying to think on how to warn this incredibly attractive man that he was about to cum down his throat when his mind was a haze of pleasure. When Levi sucked on his head, he just managed by some incredible feat to pull his hips back.

“Oh.” Levi sat back on his heels, staring at Eren with a flicker of surprise on his usually expressionless face. “Is this about cumming in my mouth?” He asked, surprised the kid had even tried to warn him or hold back. Eren moaned at the thought, nodding weakly. His heart raced even faster when Levi treated him to a very wicked look.

“That’s decent of you, brat. Thanks,” He said, and took his dick back in his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head fast. He hummed around Eren’s dick at the salty taste of precum. With one hand, he pumped around Eren’s length. With the other, he reached to roll Eren’s balls in his hand, daring to pinch one a little.

Hips stuttering, Eren came with a mix between a yell and a moan, lights flashing behind his eyelids as every muscle in his body seemed to curl with pleasure. It was the most intense and fulfilling orgasm he’d ever had in his  _ life,  _ and some stranger with a snappy attitude had given it to him.

Levi swallowed it all, and licked Eren’s dick a few times, making him shudder at the sensitivity, legs quaking in their effort to hold him up. “Sit tight, kid,” Levi muttered, getting up with some difficulty, seeing as he was still rock hard, and found a washcloth in the closet. He got it damp and mopped the kid off, wiping his own mouth clean as well.

Eren appeared to have ascended into some form of paradise; his eyes were slightly glassy, full of a limp kind of bliss. He barely even moved as Levi pulled his underwear and pants back up, redoing the zipper and the button. However, as Levi managed to wrangle his throbbing dick back into his underwear, Eren let out a weak protest, sliding to his knees.

“Oi,” Levi hissed as Eren ducked his head, trying to nuzzle at his erection. “What are you doing, shitheel?”

Eren treated him to a surprisingly sassy look post-orgasm and jingled his handcuffs pointedly, looking at Levi’s erection with a lustful gleam.

“You want to get me off?” The kid’s surprisingly thoughtful nature surprised Levi again. Eren made an empathetic noise, nodding. “Sorry, kid. Not interested.” Levi took advantage of the brat’s lowered head to take the key off from around his neck.

“Hmmph!” Eren protested breathlessly as Levi shoved him, rolling him onto his front on the bathroom floor. Seconds later, nimble fingers found the lock and thankfully released the handcuffs. He could hear Levi doing up his pants, and so he made a decision.

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ Levi hissed as the brat, instead of going for the tape around his face, scrambled up and blocked the door. Levi was strong, and in shape, but Eren was over a foot taller and easily had fifty pounds on him. “Move, fuckass.” Levi demanded.

Taking a risk, Eren braced his back against the door and peeled off the layers of tape with a wince, panting. “ _ Ow _ \--wait. I--,”

“What? You want to suck me off? Exchange numbers? Make me your boyfriend?” Levi shot back.

_ "Yes.  _ If you weren’t being such an asshole, maybe you’d give me a chance!” Eren snapped back. To his surprise, Levi blinked at his response, looking taken aback behind his calm exterior. “Yeah, okay? Yeah. I’ve sneered at gay people. I was raised conservative. For a long time I thought all gay guys loved fashion and Lady Gaga. I’ve never known anything different until tonight.” Eren ranted. “So, yes. I want to get you off. I want to learn how, I want your number and  _ yes,  _ I want to get to know you.”

In the silence that followed, all that could be heard was the shitty music and drunk people laughing and yelling.

Levi was an asshole. He knew it; often times he enjoyed it. There were a very small amount of times where he’d actually  _ felt  _ like an asshole, and this was one of them. He knew nothing about Eren. Maybe he hadn’t been able to come out. Judging by what he’d said, maybe he’d been afraid to, afraid of who he was. Levi, in all his assholeness, had verbally abused him, sucked him off, and then had planned on  _ leaving  _ without another word.

Besides, he wasn’t used to pillow talk. Of having someone wanting to  _ know  _ him. He could read the honesty in Eren’s face-- he didn’t just want sex.

Being wanted like that was a difficult concept to grasp, especially when he could see on the brat’s face that he’d realized Levi’s dilemma. “Fine. Yeah, whatever.” Levi glared, crossing his arms. Eren brightened, as if he was a kid being allowed to go and play.  _ Christ. _

“Well, uh, Levi...can I suck your dick?” Eren asked almost shyly, and god help him, but those words went straight to Levi’s cock.

“Not here.” Levi said. “I’m not going to let you attempt your first blowjob in a bathroom at a frat party.” When Eren just looked confused, Levi added gruffly, “I was a dick to you.”

“Apology accepted,” Eren muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “So, uh, what now?” He flushed when Levi pulled out his phone, expression as calm as always. Eren hastened to do the same.

They exchanged numbers, Eren’s heart beating at a million miles per hour. Yes, Levi was intimidating and complicated and kind of a jerk, but he seemed quiet and interesting. Eren also couldn’t deny how attractive he was, with his raven undercut and powerful body. His short stature did nothing to curb Eren’s enthusiasm for wanting to know everything about him.

“Where do you want to go? So I can, uh, take care of that for you?” Eren asked, gesturing to the bulge in Levi’s pants.

“Nowhere. If we’re really going to attempt the whole ‘getting to know you thing’ we’re doing it before you try and blow me.” Levi said firmly. His dick flagged in protest, but he wanted to do right by Eren, as corny as it was. The kid practically pouted, but Levi wasn’t giving in. “Besides,” he added, “you’ve got a lot of shit to work out of your own. Apparently you have a thing for handcuffs and duct tape.”

Eren blushed.


End file.
